


Fresh Flowers

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: HP One shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Flowers, Food Poisoning, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Scandinavia is full of vampires, Swedish Summer Home, Vomiting, Worried Sirius Black, bc lack of sunlight, they get ONE week of happiness before shit hits the fan, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Merlin, these boys need a break. Alphard offers his Swedish summer home. Sirius picks some flowers. Nothing ever goes as planned.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: HP One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900078
Kudos: 13





	Fresh Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 very short and not beta'd but I thought it was cute as hell. 
> 
> Prompt from my lovely friend Nessie: picking flowers. can be midsummer and they're making flower crowns, a photoshoot, a domestic cottage in the country and they want some flowers for their dinner table. cottage core vibes

Sirius hadn’t seen Remus in nearly a month. When they were actually together, they were endlessly surrounded by their fellow Order members. Remus was supposed to be getting home that evening. There was nothing planned for a couple weeks so Sirius went to see his uncle, Alphard. 

“You know,” Alphard said, adjusting his knee length row cardigan. “I have a quaint summer home in the south of Sweden. I bought it off of a muggle bloke who…” he smiled as he trailed off. “Now that was a great summer, but that was before I met Yusuf. It’s not isolated, but most of the towns in the area are magical. Most of Scandinavia is- I mean half of Norway is chalk full of vampires. It’s the lack of sonlight, you see.” 

“Makes sense.” Sirius finished his drink as Alphard ran on about a winter he went gallivanting around with supernatural creatures. Alphard got him another gin and tonic. 

“Anyway, I can see I’m boring you.” Sirius shook his head, he really did enjoy his time with his uncle. “My point is that you can use it as a get-away with your _amore_.” Sirius flushed red. 

Sirius took his hand. “Thank you Alphard. I really appreciate it.”

“Of-course, come around anytime.”

#

Sirius had planned a whole night; flowers, dinner, wine, finally some alone time. Remus set up a meeting with magical creatures groups. He went alone and although Sirius voiced his dissent about this, he was sufficiently convinced that everyone would be taking extra precautions. 

So he had the day to himself. The sun was high in the sky by the time he finished at the shops. He’s gotten a recipe from Hope, a slow cooked piece of lamb with cooked veggies. So as he finished fiddling with the oven and actually got the meat in, he went outside for fresh air. 

The smell of the fresh grass and an array of flowers wafted towards him on the wind. He followed the scent to an empty clearing flush with all kinds of orange and white and blue flowers. It was gorgeous. Whole patches of the most vibrant colors he’d ever seen. Soon his hands were full with a brilliant bouquet of blues and violets and several shades of red and pink. He carried them back to the house and started putting together table decorations. Remus was fond of blue and Sirius loved warm reds and orange. He blended the two together, deep red marigolds and yellow tulips on one side with navy alpine gentian and pale delphinium with a few purple in between he didn’t recognize. 

The sun was setting when Remus finally arrived at Alphard’s summer home. He immediately lit up when he saw Sirius and the gorgeous display he’d set up. “You did all this by yourself?”

Sirius was beaming. “Yes, spent the whole day in this meadow not far from here, maybe tomorrow I can take you there?” Remus held the vase on the table to his nose. 

“Forget auror, maybe you should be a decorator.” Sirius snorted. They both knew he’d be bored in an instant. But he was proud of the colorful wash the room was basking in. 

After dinner Sirius made tea from some of the leftover flowers. Remus had always been a fan of rose tea. After adding some sugar and milk he brought Remus a mug and returned to the kitchen to make another batch. Remus immediately took a sip, warmed up his hands. He hummed to himself softly. 

“This was a good idea.” Remus called to Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius smiled to himself as he poured another cup. Suddenly he heard a crash and the door to the toilet slam, followed by some seriously distressing noises. 

Sirius rushed to the other side of the door listening. “Are you ok?” Remus was definitely not. “Can I come in?” The noises were wrenching and the following splashes almost made Sirius’s stomach turn. His eyebrows worried together as he looked around the small house. “Was it the lamb?” He knew he should have tried the recipe at least once first. 

“Pads, did you drink the tea?” Sirius still had the mug in his hand, wringing nervously around the handle. He hadn’t taken a sip though. He put it down on the counter and returned to the door. 

“No.”

Finally Remus pulled open the door, seconds before the toilet called his name again. Sirius sat against the cabinet next to him and winced. Remus was breathing hard, having just emptied his stomach contents.

“I think it was monkshood.”

Sirius’s eyes went wide. “Wolfsbane? Oh Gods.” Sirius slapped his hand over his face. “I’m so sorry, Merlin. I’ve only seen it in ingredient form. All dried and…” His heart skipped a beat. “Are you going to die?”

Remus chuckled. He was smiling despite looking absolutely wrecked; pale face, drenched in sweat, and smelling of bile. “No, probably not. They treat the flower before they put in my potion, mostly using heat so I’m sure the bite was mitigated.” 

“I just fed fresh wolfsbane to my werewolf boyfriend.” Sirius whispered behind his hands, absolutely mortified. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Remus reached for his hands. His grip was noticeably weaker than normal. “I’m fine, I promise. If you were trying to...whatever, you definitely failed.” He was joking. Sirius worried it was for his benefit and it was actually much worse under the calm exterior. 

“You tell me if it gets worse, I’ll call a healer.”

Remus leaned forward to kiss him but thought better of it. The mere smell of himself was vile, he couldn’t imagine the scent coming off of him. “Everything was beautiful before.” Sirius grabbed hold of the back of his head and pulled him forward. He kissed him, soft and deep. Once Remus gained some color back in his face and he said he was feeling better, Sirius helped him clean up, brush his teeth, get out of his sweat drenched clothes. 

While he showered, Sirius cleaned the leftover tea and shards of mug left over from when Remus dropped it. They settled back on the couch. The mood polar opposite from when they were there just an hour before. Remus laid his head on Sirius’s thigh. Sirius ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

“You know it’s our anniversary.” Remus said, lazily. The smile was evident in his voice.

Sirius frowned. “No, we didn’t start dating until after Christmas break.”

Remus chuckled softly, seemingly expecting this reaction. “It's September first." Sirius stared at him. “We met nine years ago, today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know flower language so if there's any accidentally please feel free to tell me. I'd love to know.


End file.
